


You'd better not say that again

by stephxnie



Series: It's what it is [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Light Bondage, M/M, Subspace, Top Harry, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Louis comete una pequeña confusión. Llama a Harry por otro nombre mientras este lo está haciendo suyo.Para completar sorpresa suya, Harry reacciona de una forma placenteramente agradable."No me vuelvas a confundir"Louis podría confundirlo gustosamente si aquello significaba ver una nueva faceta de Harry, una que él le había mostrado tras su inocente equivocación.





	1. Capítulo 1

"Joder." Louis exclamó. Sus bonitos zafiros escondidos tras sus párpados. Pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Su rostro evocaba los más obscenos y a la vez puros gestos de placer mientras su novio lo embestía con rudeza. "Más rápido." Apuró. 

Escuchó un fuerte gruñido, abrió sus ojos y observó al hermoso espécimen que se cernía sobre él. Su corto cabello rizado bañado en gotas de sudor. Sus pupilas negras ganaban terreno en sus iris jades. Sus rojos labios hinchados debido a los besos estaban apretados. Sus fornidos brazos se posaban cerca de su cabeza, de esa forma ganaba impulso en cada empuje sobre el cuerpo diminuto de Louis. Sus grandes manos con anillos recorrían el camino hecho por su columna vertebral, lo acariciaban con una delicadeza infinita que empezó a desesperarlo. El frío tacto del metal haciendo contacto con su acalorada piel lo volvía loco. 

Louis se empujó hacia atrás, en busca de que Harry se enterrara con más profundidad. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y gimió agudo mientras hacía puños con las sábanas bajo él. 

Harry apretaba su voluptuoso trasero mientras abría sus mejillas y se deleitaba con la vista. 

Sabía cómo habían terminado esta situación. Todo empezó con Harry llgando temprano de la universidad y encontrando a Louis usando una corta falda negra con pliegues, la cual dejaba ver claramente las bragas del mismo color que llevaba puesto. El castaño estaba agachado buscando un libro cuando, sin previo aviso, las ásperas manos de Harry lo habían agarrado y acercado a su musculoso cuerpo. Lo había desnudado con premura, mientras los jadeos erráticos de Louis llenaban la habitación que compartían en el campus al que asistían. Había hecho que Louis lo monte sobre el sillón donde solían ver películas, deleitándose con los saltitos sobre su regazo que el joven castaño daba con maestría. Pero cuando no fue suficiente, cargó a Louis y los condujo hacia el dormitorio. 

Inesperadamente Harry encontró aquel punto que hacía estremecer por completo a Louis, que hacía que pusiera sus ojos en blanco y soltara chillidos cargados de placer. 

"Mierda." Se cortó para gemir enérgicamente. "Justo ahí." Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y mordió la almohada antes de continuar con los sonidos libidinosos que escapaban de lo más recóndito de su ser. "Joder, ¡Zayn!"

Entonces todo se detuvo. 

Louis giró su rostro cuando notó que el torso del rizado dejo de hacer contacto con su espalda. Estaba listo para recriminarle el porqué había detenido sus deliciosos empujes pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver el aura oscura que se adueñó de su rostro. 

Se preguntó qué había sucedido para que el normalmente pacífico rostro de Harry se tornará en un embravecido conjunto de rasgos coléricos.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Harry dijo con frialdad. Parecía que todo el calor y la lujuria del momento se había apaciguado bruscamente. 

"¿Qué?" Louis murmuró sin entender del todo la situación que se había desatado. 

"¿Quién es ese hijo de puta?" Tomó fuertemente las pequeñas manos de Louis y las juntó en un vigorozo agarre. Louis gimoteó cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo había aprisionado. "¿Quién mierda es Zayn?" Escupió su nombre con asco. Como si aquel sujeto hubiera tomado de él su más preciado tesoro y lo disfrutara en sus narices. 

Una bonita mueca de confusión invadió las suaves facciones del castaño. No era amigo de nadie con ese nombre. 

"Yo.... ¿Dije eso?"

"Sí" estableció rígidamente mientras el agarre de sus manos cobraba más fuerza. Louis estaba seguro que sus muñecas tendrían moretones violáceos la mañana siguiente. 

Louis nunca le había sido infiel a Harry. Sabía por experiencia propia que cuando el rizado se molestaba había que tenerle miedo. Y su minúsculo y delicado cuerpo no sería un rival difícil de vencer en una pelea, además el ojiverde había conquistado cada rincón de su ser, por ahora no necesitaba a nadie más.

"Yo... Hazza..." 

"Cállate." Dijo mientras lo soltaba y se ponía de pie. Su gran erección aún se alzaba orgullosa ante los hambrientos ojos de Louis. 

Lo vio salir. 

Mierda. Pensó con frustración. 

Estaba intentando ponerse de pie cuando lo vio regresar. Traía en sus manos un cinturón de cuero y un pequeño pañuelo negro. 

Louis se quedó estático, todavía medio acostado. Trató de sentarse despacio.

Sus ojos seguían el paso de Harry, estaba hipnotizado ante los rudos movimientos que su cuerpo emitía. Parecía que trataba de controlarse pero no lo estaba logrando. 

Louis lo miraba sentado desde el centro de la cama, su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que Harry iba a hacer. Ni siquiera notó las muecas de dolor que su rostro hacía cada vez que se removía sobre su dolorido trasero. 

Una gran sonrisa lobuna se extendió ampliamente el rostro del rizado, Louis se sintió derretir ante tal gesto. 

Harry lucía jodidamente caliente con esta nueva faceta. Ya quería escuchar su voz, apostaba a que esta sonaba imposiblemente más ronca, rasposa y profunda. Solo de imaginarlo empezó a ponerse duro, e inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha hacia su abusada entrada. 

"Voy a follarte tan bien. Con tanta fuerza." Y tal como pensaba, la voz de Harry tronó en sus oídos, tan grave y espesa que la sintió reverberar por toda su bronceada piel. "Sí, bebé. Mi nombre será la única cosa que podrás tener en mente por los próximos días." Sin más, empujó a Louis, recostandolo sobre su espalda. 

Louis temblaba en anticipación sobre lo que prometía este nuevo Harry. 

Vio al chico de ojos jades extendiendo el cinturón y dejándolo en una mano mientras que al mismo tiempo con la otra tomaba con facilidad las suyas.

Las condujo por sobre su cabeza y las ató, luego reforzó el agarre haciendo otro nudo en el cabezal de la cama. 

Louis no soportó más y dejó escapar un agudo y estruendoso gemido. 

Estaba empezando a recitar una marejada de maldiciones y ruegos cuando fue interrumpido por Harry. Él le estaba atando el pañuelo en la boca, de tal forma que no se le pudiera entender nada de lo exclamara. 

Louis sintió miedo por un ligero segundo, nunca habían hecho nada remotamente parecido, pero ese sentimiento fue reemplazado con excitación cuando sintió a Harry cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, frotando su virilidad contra el sutilmente hinchado vientre de Louis. Quería gritar. Quería maldecir con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pero el jodido pañuelo no le dejaba. Nada más que balbuceos ininteligibles era lo que Harry podía escuchar.

Entonces, él sonrió con satisfacción al ver lo vulnerable y frágil que se veía el ojiazul. 

Le abrió las piernas y observó la bonita mueca de placer que decoró el rostro del castaño. Enredó sus regordetes muslos alrededor de su cintura. 

"Joder. Deberías verte, Lou. Siento que podría destrozarte si me lo propongo." 

Su boca fue dejando un camino de besos y mordidas en su cuello y clavículas. Acarició sus muslos, se fascinó en lo suave que estos lucían gracias a la depilación de la cual Louis era gran fan. El castaño quería matarlo con su belleza etérea, parecía una hermosa criatura surreal traída a este mundo para el disfrute de sus habitantes. No. Sólo para su disfrute. 

Se acercó a su oído y mordió su lóbulo mientras lo alzaba ligeramente para entrar en él de una sola estocada. Aunque ya estaba preparado, la fuerza y precisión de Harry lo llevó a ver toda una constelación a través de sus párpados cerrados. Lágrimas perladas lo acariciaban con delicadeza mientras hacían su recorrido hacia abajo, expresaban el dolor y goce que en esos momentos abrumaban al castaño. 

Por cada estocada que Harry daba en su interior, se sentía morir. Sentía que la visión se le emborronaba, sentía la flacidez de sus extremidades. Casi podía palpar la ira de Harry contra él, y le encantaba. 

No pudo más y cuando estuvo a punto de correrse, Harry quitó el pañuelo de su boca y le dio un beso fogoso. Louis se corrió con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho. 

Harry también lo hizo, llenó su agujero con líquido blanquecino.

La mirada de Harry se tiñó levemente de preocupación cuando escuchó a Louis murmurar palabras incompletas y sin sentido alguno, y vio que sus ojos parecían desenfocados. Casi inexistentes regueros de lágrimas adornaban sus sonrosadas mejillas. 

"Harry." Fue lo único que pudo decir claramente. Antes de volver a caer en aquel trance alcanzado debido a su reciente acto carnal. 

"Tranquilo, mi amor." Soltó sus manos y las colocó en su cuello, de modo que parecía que Louis lo estaba abrazando. "Aquí estoy." 

Louis sonrió. 

"No me vuelvas a confundir." Dijo, rastros de furia aún impregnados en cada palabra. 

A pesar del trance que Louis estaba experimentando pudo darse cuenta de una cosa: Definitivamente podría confundir a Harry de nuevo, si eso los llevaba a repetir el lío de gemidos y caricias que habían gozado debido a aquella inocente confusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de los one shots/two shots que tenía en Wattpad. He decidido subirlos acá como una Colección. Y este será el primero.   
> Cualquier comentario y sugerencia será bienvenido. :3


	2. Capítulo 2

Louis se estaba vistiendo. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gemma, hermana de Harry. No quería ir, quería quedarse en casa y divertirse un poco con Harry. 

Estaba subiendo el cierre de su falda negra, el suave tacto de la tela acariciaba sus muslos de forma exquisita. Agarró una sudadera del mismo color, la cual tenía escrito 'STYLES' en blancas letras grandes sobre la parte superior de la espalda, se la colocó encima; sonrió frente al espejo al ver que prácticamente nadaba en ella, le encantaba la sensación de sentirse diminuto en la ropa gigante. Completó su atuendo con unos tenis Adidas blancos con pequeños decorados negros. 

Buscó su iPhone, tenía que llamar a Harry, ya que este se estaba tardando. Y, aunque no quería ir, odiaba tener que esperar cuando ya estaba listo. Estaba buscando sobre su mesita de noche cuando vio algo que lo hizo estremecer. 

Un simple pañuelo negro había logrado causar esa reacción en su cuerpo al evocar aquella vez que Harry lo había hecho suyo, de una forma nunca antes vista por él. 

Lo tomó en su pequeña mano. Casi pudo sentir las rudas caricias de las que su cuerpo fue víctima. Había disfrutado mucho, por supuesto que sí. Pero luego de ello, Harry se había disculpado un montón de veces pues creía que había lastimado a Louis, cuando fue todo menos eso. El bajo castaño le había insistido en que estaba bien,  que había gozado demasiado y que gustosamente podrían hacerlo de nuevo, sin embargo Harry no había querido; Louis, debido a los exámenes en su universidad, no había insistido de nuevo, su mente había olvidado recordar que tenía esa misión. Era su meta hacer que Harry despierte esa persona dominante y posesiva delante de él y tomará lo que era suyo de la forma que quisiera, con la fuerza que quisiera. 

"¿Qué haces, bebé?" Sintió unos grandes y fuertes brazos rodeándolo por detrás.  

"Joder." Dio un pequeño salto debido a la sorpresa. "Eres un idiota. Casi me matas de un susto." 

Harry soltó una risa sonora. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Louis y apretó su agarre.

"Habría encontrado la forma de traerte a la vida." Dijo, aun sonriendo. 

Louis frunció el ceño, molesto. 

"Te habría dado un beso para que despiertes, princesa." Louis lo miró y le dio un golpe en el brazo. 

"Te odio." 

"Ya lo sé. Siempre lo dices." El rizado se sentó en la cama, tiró de Louis hasta que el ojiazul estuvo sentado sobre su regazo. "Louis." Dejó un beso en su cuello y sus manos recorrieron las piernas del muchacho sobre él. "Estás precioso. Perfecto." 

Louis sonrió y dijo: "Ya lo sé." Pasó sus manos sobre el cuello del más alto. "Tú no estás mal." 

Harry sonrió, amaba mucho a este pequeño chico. 

-

Harry estaba serio, tenía el ceño fruncido y con su mano se acariciaba  la barbilla mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el diminuto cuerpo de su novio, el cual bailaba cerca de un chico alto. 

Vio el suave contoneo de sus caderas, el movimiento de su cuerpo bajo las tenues luces sobre él. 

Trató de contenerse. Trató mas no pudo hacerlo cuando vio que aquel pelinegro tomó a Louis por su cintura y lo acercó. 

Eso fue suficiente para mandar al diablo al dulce Harry. Su otro yo -el que había  follado a Louis cuando este lo había confundido con un tal Zayn- estaba dominando su ser nuevamente. 

Caminó entre los cuerpos danzantes, y cuando llegó a su lado, liberó a Louis del agarre del otro sujeto. 

"Harry." Louis dijo, sonriendo. "Déjame presentarte a Luke." 

Harry no lo miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en el pelinegro bien parecido frente a él. 

"Nos vamos." Dijo cortante y empezó a tirar de Louis hacia la salida. 

"Ni siquiera le he deseado un feliz cumpleaños a Gemma." Dijo con tono burlón. "Además la fiesta está empezando a gustarme." 

Harry lo besó, no fue un beso delicado. Fue uno posesivo, uno que le dejaba saber que era suyo.

Mientras iban de camino a casa, Louis iba haciendo comentarios sobre el chico que acababa de conocer, a lo cual Harry no decía nada, simplemente apretaba las manos en el volante y mantenía fija su vista en la calle. 

-

Apenas Louis abrió la puerta, Harry lo estampó contra esta y empezó a besarlo y acariciarlo por todo el cuerpo. 

Louis sonreía mientras veía cómo Harry iba transformándose en aquella persona de hace unos días. Había funcionado, su plan había funcionado. 

Harry lo levantó, Louis envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del rizado y pasó los brazos por su cuello, acercándolo para desatar un lio de besos torpes y necesitados. Gimió agudamente cuando sintió las grandes manos de Harry estrujando su trasero. 

"Vamos...vamos...a.." Harry lo cortó con un beso. "Cama." Terminó. 

"No, cariño. Aquí. Ahora mismo. Te has portado mal, Lou." 

"Harry." Susurró demasiado perdido en el tacto brusco de su amante. 

"Quita tu ropa, bebé. No voy a tardar." Harry dijo, y lo soltó. 

Las piernas de Louis temblaron. Vio que Harry se dirigía hacia el dormitorio y unos instantes después salía con un pequeño bote de lubricante; Louis lo esperaba en el mismo sitio, únicamente con su falda puesta, incluso se había quitado sus bragas negras. 

Harry lo vio, su pelo castaño estaba despeinado, sus ojos zafiros brillaban, sus labios rojos e hinchados formaban una sonrisa cuando vio lo que traía en sus manos. 

"Vamos a arruinar tu linda falda." Harry dijo, retomando la posición anterior. 

"Sí." Dijo bajito. 

Harry empezó a besarlo con brío. Sus labios se adueñaban de los del castaño. Sentía las minúsculas manos de Louis tirando de sus rizos, era su manera de responder ante las caricias que el rizado hacia cerca de su entrada.  

Harry movió su boca, ahora estaba en su cuello, dejando una gran marca en la bronceada piel ahí. 

Louis dejó escapar un gritito cuando sintió un dedo dentro de él. 

El rizado no se detuvo. Siguió con su cometido y logró que Louis pronto rogara por más.

Louis se sentía demasiado bien. Los toques de Harry, sus dedos -qué  bueno era con ellos- lo estaban llevando al borde, su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo le daba la más deliciosa fricción en su pelvis. 

Podía sentir su orgasmo cerca, casi podía palaparlo.  Pero, súbitamente, recordó el cambio que había tenido Harry cuando dejó escapar el nombre de alguien más de forma inconsciente, recordó haber entrado en una especie de trance debido al placer alcanzado. Ahora, lo haría de nuevo, solo que esta vez el nombre que dejara salir de sus labios sería dicho con la intención de darle una mayor intensidad a los toques del rizado. 

"Louis." Harry gruñó. 

"Joder, sí." Gimió exageradamente. "Más, Luke." Dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir una risa por lo que se avecinaba tras aquella acción. 

El rizado sacó sus dedos. Lo miró a los ojos, sus pupilas parecían devorar el iris verde mientras estudiaba las acciones del más bajo. 

"Louis. Mi pequeño Louis." Dijo con voz fría. "Parece que sigues queriendo a alguien más. ¿No te es suficiente conmigo?" Dijo acercándose, su mirada intimidaba un poco a Louis, pero sabía que el rizado no le haría daño. 

"¿Qué?"  Dijo batiendo sus largas pestañas. "No sé de que hablas, aunque debo admitir que ese tipo era muy caliente. Si no estuviera contigo, seguramente me habría enrollado con él." Dijo provocador. "Lo habría dejado follarme como quisiera." Soltó, sabiendo que el pensamiento de Louis siendo tomado por alguien más lo haría enloquecer. 

"Eres mío, Louis. Y aunque sé por qué lo estás haciendo, no puedo evitar que mi sangre hierva tan solo con imaginarte con otro sujeto." El chico rizado agarró su mano y lo guió hacia la habitación.  "Ya es tarde. Mi cuerpo necesita reclamar lo que es suyo." Sus ojos penetraron el pequeño cuerpo. "Tú." 

Lo dejó sobre la cama y se marchó. 

Louis empezó a desesperarse al ver que no volvía, pensando que tal vez se había molestado en serio o que tal vez ya no le quería más. Todos sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando lo vio entrar desnudo y con unas esposas de algo parecido a felpa rosa en el lugar donde iban las manos. 

"Has sido malo, Lou." Louis solo jadeó, deshaciéndose por la gravedad en el tono de su voz. 

"Sí. Sí" era lo único que podía responder. 

No dijeron más. 

Harry esposó las manos del castaño en una delgada barra que había en el cabezal de la cama. 

Pasó un dedo por la curvatura de la espalda de Louis. Deslizó un vizcoso dedo en su entrada.

Así que también trajo el lubricante. Solo me fijé en las esposas. Pensó. 

Casi de inmediato sintió otro dedo más y luego otro hundiéndose hasta rozar aquel sitio que hacía a Louis enloquecer.  

Estaba a punto de correrse pero Harry no le dejó. 

"Todavía no." Susurró. "Cuando yo te diga." 

Estaba recuperando su respiración.  Pero esta se vio entrecortada de nuevo cuando sintió la lengua traviesa de Harry acariciando aquel lugar profanado por sus dedos hace tan solo un momento atrás.  

"Eres tan lindo...tan bonito...que todos quieren tenerte y tú les haces caso solo para tenerme a mí así." Dijo Volviendo a hundirse entre sus piernas. 

Era un desastre. Trataba de contenerse pero su orgasmo le quemaba  el interior en busca de su liberación.  De nuevo, cuando sentía que ya no podía más, Harry se alejó. 

Soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. 

Harry entró en él de una estocada; Louis gritó patéticamente, rogando por más. 

Quería soltarse, quería acercar a Harry con sus brazos. 

Empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente, y después de unos intentos fallidos, sus muñecas comenzaron a doler debido a la fricción. 

"Harry. Harry. Por favor." Gimió. "Déjame..." 

"Espera un poco, mi amor." Sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y profundidad. Tomó la polla de Louis para que no se corriera y dio unos empujes más hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre. 

"Déjate ir, bebé." 

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Harry dentro de Louis y el castaño lo hizo con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo débil empezó a temblar; el que se haya contenido solo hizo que el placer se acumulara y ahora se liberaba de golpe, haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera gelatina en las manos del rizado. 

Harry salió de Louis y soltó sus manos. Dejó caer el cuerpo de Louis sobre el colchón. 

Louis murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras se dejaba ir. Sus ojos desenfocados llamaron la atención de Harry. Ya había pasado esto, pero ahora, Louis había cerrado sus ojos y no había hablado más. 

Harry se asustó un poco. Se recostó a su lado y acarició su rostro. Louis no parecía dormido, lo reconocería si así fuera. 

Aún respiraba, eso lo tranquilizó un poco y luego de un momento, despacio y con voz suave le llamó. 

"Lou." Murmuró en su oído. "Cariño. Despierta." 

Louis se removió, aún no abría sus ojos pero quejidos bajos salieron de su boca, tranquilizando a Harry. 

"...Hazz..." susurró tan bajo que si Harry no hubiese estado cerca ni siquiera lo habría notado. 

"Aquí estoy. ¿Estás bien, bebé?"

"...bien... mucho.." 

"Lo siento." Dejó un beso en su sudorosa frente. 

"¿Por...qué?" Sus brazos no respondían, recién estaba volviendo en sí, por lo que apenas y podía murmurar un par de palabras.

"Por esto." Acarició los raspones en sus muñecas, los rasguños en su espalda y la marca en su cuello. "Creo que fue demasiado." 

"Hazz...bien.. estoy..bien.." Tranquilizó. "No...te... preocupes." 

"Te amo. Yo... no quería hacerte daño." 

Poco a poco Louis recuperó el habla. 

"Yo lo siento. Debí decirte que esto era lo que quería y no haber estado tonteando con Luke." Harry lo miró. "Te amo, Harry. No dudes de ello." 

Sonrieron ampliamente y se dieron un tierno beso. 

Louis tendría que buscar otra forma para sacar al Harry dominante y posesivo durante su intimidad. Ya se le ocurriría algo. 

Harry los limpió a ambos y cuando regresó a acostarse, vio a su chico plácidamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro y la luna acariciando sus delicadas y bonitas facciones. 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste. Y ya saben cualquier comentario y sugerencia es bienvenido.


End file.
